Lovers, friends and enemies
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: CHAPTER 15 NOW UP...finally...rated M for later chapters. Phil.Sam, Suzie.Zain. Mia.Mickey.Kezia... the story has been changed slightly so there will be some Andrea.Neil erm... will be about 26 chapters long...when i get round it...Plz read and review. xX
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Well would you just look at that" Jo Masters commented glancing out of the window above the coffee machine in CID.

Mickey Webb wandered over from his desk, "What is it?" he aked shifting his gaze to where Jo was pointing; at a man and woman in a passionate clinch. "It's Zain and…my god… that's never Suzie" he said, his mouth dropping open.

CID's newest member, Trainee Detective Constable Kezia Walker stood up from her desk – which was covered in what seemed like the entire department's paperwork, "it is" she said, training her eyes on the station car park. "I wonder how long that's been going on" she mused.

Terry looked up from a case report he was finishing "I dunno" he said "but anyone who can put up with Suzie deserves a medal" he declared with a grin and everyone laughed.

"She's not that bad" Kezia spoke up in Suzie's defence. Having worked with her for a couple months now, she had developed a liking for the Chinese detective and noticed they possessed many on the same qualities.

The newly wed Samantha and Phil Hunter walked in just then, catching the tail end of the conversation. Sam and Phil had gotten married three weeks ago and had spent the previous fortnight sunning themselves in the Caribbean, "Who's not that bad?" Phil asked.

Jo turned away from the window "Suzie" she replied, "so how was the honeymoon?" she added.

Sam grinned "it was fantastic… the weather was gorgeous…the company was passable…" she joked.

Phil looked indignant "Just passable… what more do I have to do to…" he broke off…

Sam smiled, knowing what he meant, "Well" she began "come over here and I'll tell you". She beckoned him over to where she was seated at her 'surprisingly tidy' desk. She gestured at him to lean in and whispered something in his ear.

Phil grinned wickedly. "I do not want to know what she just said to him" Jo muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Mickey,

He laughed, "bet you're just jealous" he quipped.

Jo poked him, "I don't think so Mickey, She's welcome to Phil… I sure as hell wouldn't want him." She shuddered at the thought of getting close to Phil Hunter.

Mickey smirked, "that's not what I meant and you know it" he lowered his voice. "I meant you're jealous of Phil because Sam said that to him and not you."

He had touched a nerve when he said this and he knew it. "Jealous of Phil Hunter… that'll be the day" Jo forced a laugh, she wandered off, gazing wistfully across the room at Sam's desk.

She wasn't the only one though. Sun Hill CID's second newest member, DS Stuart Turner was as well. Stuart's desk was directly opposite Sam's on the other side of the room and he too was watching the happily married couple closely - something Phil was quick to notice.

He smiled, 'excellent, here was a chance to wind up his love rival" he thought to himself. "Sam...babe" he said in an overly loud voice.

Mrs Hunter turned her head, "yes honey" she purred.

Phil smiled, "i love you" he said simply.

Samantha smiled "so you should" she said, adding "i love you too." Phil leaned in to capture Sam's lips. Smiling, she kissed him back, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Stuart clenched his fists and averted his eyes. He knew Phil was only doing this to wind him up and it was working. He stood up and walked away, unable to watch them carrying on like that in front of him.

Mickey shuddered and turned away from them, "Perlease...get a room you two..."

Sam and Phil pulled apart, "sorry" Phil grinned, getting up and going to stand beside Mickey. "It wound him up though" he said, satisfied, jerking his head over at Stuart's vacant desk and putting an emphasis on the word him.

Mickey laughed, "is that what all this is about?" he asked.

Phil knew what Mickey meant and was about to reply when Sam came over and put her arms around his neck, "All what is about?" she asked, suspiciously.

Phil exchanged a glance with Mickey, "Nothing babe" he replied hastily, "So what's this about Suzie?" he said, changing the subject.

Meanwhile, outside in the station car park Suzie was wrapped in Zain's arms for a quickie before the beginning of her shift at 9.00. She and Zain had been dating for 3 and a half months now - ever since her car had broken down on the way home from work and he had given her a lift.

She was convinced that none of their colleagues knew they were together but Kezia had came close to discovering the truth a couple of times. Suzie was sure that she wouldn't be Trainee DC for long.

Suzie, catching sight of her watch, pulled out of the embrace. "Zain, the shift starts in a few minutes, we'd better go inside" she said, gazing up at her boyfriend.

Zain grinned down at her, "so we'll be a few minutes late... and?" he said dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Suzie thought about it, she grinned, "i guess it won't kill us" she admitted, she kissed him on the lips. "I love you Zain" she murmered burying her head in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Suzie and Zain… together?" Phil checked he had the facts straight.

Kezia smiled "yep...who'd have thought it? hey" she said reminding herself that she had suspected there was something going on between them in the first place.

"Not me" replied Sam, "but if they make each other happy then why not?" she said.

"I agree" said Mickey, "maybe Suzie can quote her 'rules and regulations' to Zain, might do him a bit of good" he finished with a grin.

"When you've all finished discussing DC Sim's love life..." DI Manson's sharp tones put an abrupt end to the discussion, "i'd appreciate it if you'd get back to work and do the job you're paid for...which i might remind you is not standing around, engaging in idle gossip... do i make myself clear?" he finished, looking around.

Kezia exchanged a glance with Mickey and a "yes guv" rippled throughout the room.

"Good" Satisfied, Neil turned and went back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Phil raised his eyebrows "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed...i wonder what's wrong with him" he said, eyeing the closed door.

"Time of the month" chipped in Mickey.

Jo laughed, "nah...i reckon he's just jealous" she said decidedly. "I mean everyone knows how close they used to be." It was true. At one point a good majority of the station had thought Suzie and Neil were an item.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Suzie and Zain walked into Sun Hill reception together, "you go in first" Zain said, squeezing her hand. He was perfectly fine about coming out into the open about their relationship but Suzie wanted it kept under wraps...at least until she had told her parents.

Dora and George Sim had high expectations for their daughter and strong beliefs about marriage. They wanted Suzie to marry someone of the same ethnic background as their family. And Zain just didn't fall into that category. Her mum and dad didn't even care that he made their daughter happy - they just worried that she'd embarrass the family - although if she was perfectly honest she couldn't see how it mattered.

"Okay" Suzie replied, "Lunch at one - i've booked us a table at the italian around the corner." She ran a hand tenderly down along his cheek...across his jawbone, first checking no-one was watching, "I love you Zain Nadir"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zain grinned, "I love you too... Suzie Sim... now go and i'll see you upstairs."

Suzie grinned and walked away up the stairs to CID. Sam looked up as she entered, "morning Suzie, a bit late aren't you?" she pointed out, glancing at her watch.

"Erm...yeah...i got a bit held up...my car broke down" she lied, hoping no-one had seen her and Zain together.

Just then the phone rang, stopping the blonde haired DS making further comment. Sam grabbed it..."DS Nix...DS Hunter" she answered, trying not to laugh as she caught Phil's eye. "Yes...yes...and she was found where?...okay... i know it...yes...okay, thanks Honey" she said making some notes on a piece of paper. She put the phone down and stood up, "Suzie, Kezia, job for you."

DC Sim spun round on her computer chair, "Sarge" she answered. Sam looked down at the post-it note she had written on, "Honey and Reg found a body, female, IC1, early twenties, down by the woods near the Harvey Wallace... can you two check it out?" she asked.

Suzie nodded "Sarge" she said again, reaching for her coat, "You ready Kezia?" she asked.

Kezia grabbed her jacket from the back of her seat, "okay let's go" she said by way of reply.

DCI Meadows came out of his office and into the main body of CID, "Phil, Sam, you got a minute?" he asked.

Phil exchanged a glance with his wife, "Yes guv" he replied. He looked at Stuart, who didn't seem at all fazed that they'd been summoned to Jack's office.

Jack lead them inside and closed the door behind them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I know it's short but i wanted to update before i go away in two weeks. I dunno if they'll be a computer where i'm going but if there is i will try to post something else up. I have got another one-shot fic that i want to put up soon anywayz so we'll see how it goes. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, for all your reviews so far, here's a longer chapter to make up for the shortness of chapter two... As always please R&R... good and bad reviews welcomed.

Leanne x

**Chapter Three**

Mickey walked over to the coffee machine and got a coffee. He set it down on his desk, sat down and started to finish the pile of paperwork that was in front of him.

Just then his phone beeped, signalling a text message. He reached for his mobile, knocking over the coffee in the process. "Shit" he said, under his breath trying to mop up the spillage and rescue the paperwork at the same time.

Remembering the text, he picked up his mobile and on seeing that it was from Mia, he opened it and read it twice through. _'Mickey, I miss you and want to speak to you. I want us to sort this out. Please text me and let me know if I still mean anything to you. I'm sorry... Mia xxx'_

Mickey sighed, he and Mia had been getting on really well until he had accused her of seeing someone else. Then she had started yelling at him for not trusting her. He had tried to apologize to her but she didn't want to hear it and had stormed off in tears.

He did feel guilty though - for suspecting her of cheating on him. He wanted them to work and now he feared he'd ruined their relationship. This was what Liz...and Martin Delaney had done to him though.

Before he'd met Liz, he'd never had a problem with trust which is why he believed everything she said - not that he was totally gullible but he never once thought, someone he loved would lie to him. But now, because of her he was insecure and jealous.

He hated himself for being like this...for feeling this way but he couldn't help it and it was this that which had destroyed most of his past romances after her... not that he'd actually had that many.

Mickey began to type a message... but then he deleted it. He flipped the lid of his phone shut, shoved it on a desk drawer and immersed himself in his work.

"... Now you are both good officers and i don't want your personal life brought into work. Otherwise we'll have to make alternative arrangements... i.e.. different shift patterns or possibly even a transfer, okay?" Jack Meadows was saying.

Sam glanced at Phil... "yes guv" she replied.

"It won't guv" added Phil.

The DCI nodded, he didn't really want to lose either Sam or Phil, "good...okay you may go" he finished, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"What was all that about?" Zain asked as the two DS's exited the DCI's office looking gloomy and Phil looking annoyed as well.

"Well it seems DS Turner went to the DCI and told him we were behaving inappropriately" Phil replied, still fuming..."anyway, i hear congratulations are in order."

Zain looked confused, "sorry?" he said.

Phil grinned, "you've managed to thaw out the ice maiden" he said wickedly - referring to Suzie.

Zain still looked puzzled so Sam helped him out, "he means Suzie" she informed him, with a smile.

Phil nodded, "so what's she really like?" he asked, "is she always the cold bitch, people here know her to be?"

"Phil...don't be mean" Sam admonished him, punching him on the arm.

"What have i said?" Phil replied innocently..."Well...?" he said expectantly.

Zain looked at him and then looked away quickly, "i don't know what you're talking about, mate" he said.

Phil laughed, "there's no point in denying it Zain, we all saw you out in the car park earlier...kissing...right pair of love birds aren't you?"

Shrugging, Zain gave up the pretence and dropped into a chair, "Ok... we're together... happy now?"

Phil grinned, "yeah, but good luck to you mate, you're going to need it... Suzie of all the women you could have chosen from... " he walked off, still laughing.

Sam waited until Phil was out of earshot, "Ignore him..." she said, "I think it's sweet... Suzie's a lucky woman." she finished.

In the car pretty much the same exchange was happening between Suzie and Kezia, with Suzie, constantly trying to deny that there was anything going on between her and Zain.

"So how long have the two of you been together then?" Kezia inquired.

Suzie shot her a look, "i told you... me and Zain are not dating... we're just good friends, ok"

Kezia looked at her, "Well i've never seen 'just good friends' getting all lovey-dovey in the car park" she said slyly... "we all saw you" she added.

When Suzie didn't reply, Kezia said, "i'll take that as a yes then shall i?"

DC Sim sighed, "ok... yes me and Zain are dating now can we please change the subject?" she asked... "are you in a relationship?" she asked her, suddenly realising how little she knew about Kezia even though they'd been working together a couple months and spent a lot of time together socially.

Kezia shook her head, "no i don't as of last night" she replied. Suzie looked at her curiously. "I dumped him... he was cheating on me with a girl from his work" she explained... "but i can't say i'm that bothered, it was never going to last... there's someone else i like anyway" she finished.

Suzie cast her a sideways glance, "Is he at Sun Hill?" she asked, the detective in her kicking in.

Kezia laughed, "who says it's a he?" she said, laughing at the expression on Suzie's face.

"You mean you're... it's a she?" Suzie tried to get her head round this.

"No it's a he... i was only joking... i'll always have an eye for the lads, and in answer to you're first question, yes he's at Sun Hill." she replied.

A sudden scary thought occured to Suzie... "is it Stuart?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't.

Kezia laughed, "No way... he could be the last man on earth and i'd never go with him... hell would freeze over before i'd go with him" she said, her feelings about Stuart perfectly clear.

"Dan..? Smithy?"Suzie said, her mind casting over the other members of the Sun Hill male population.

"No... he's in CID." Kezia tried to help her out.

"Terry?... Neil?... hey it better not be Zain" she said sharply.

Kezia was quick to reassure her, "Don't worry it's not Zain..." she said... "It's Mickey.

"Mickey?" Suzie looked at her.

"Why, what's wrong with Mickey?"

"Nothing" Suzie replied, a vacant expression on her face, "anyway we're here now" she said putting an end to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok… thanks for all the reviews so far… this chapter might be a bit rubbish but it's because I'm trying to update as much as I can this week. As always please R&R…

Thanks

Leanne xxx

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter Four**

Down at the crime scene Suzie and Kezia were examining the body.

"She's been moved" Suzie pointed out, "this isn't where she fell."

Kezia nodded, "cause of death?" she asked.

"Well there's evidence here to suggest she's been tied up – rope burns on her wrists." Suzie said, "And she has a knife wound to her stomach – we'll have to wait for the results of the post mortem before we can find the weapon."

Kezia nodded, "okay, her name is Laura Elizabeth Poole, born 5th October 1984…that makes her…twenty…"

"Twenty-two" Suzie filled in for her, "how do you know that?"

Kezia held up a plastic card, "drivers licence… I found her bag…she's got her purse, mobile, make up, iPod, credit cards, a flier from that club on the high street and a receipt from a cash machine dated yesterday.

Suzie looked up, "how much money was withdrawn?"

Kezia checked the receipt, "£130" she replied. Second guessing Suzie's next question she added "no it hasn't been taken….it's all still there."

Suzie grinned, "I'm impressed" she said, and she was. This was the first time Kezia had seen a dead body and Suzie was pleased with the way she was handling it. She just wondered how she would take it when it came to informing the relatives – which she had to do as part of her training. "Do you have an address?"

Kezia looked down at the driving licence, "16 Harbour Close, Sun Hill" she answered.

"Right we need to find out if she lives on her own or with other people" Suzie said.

Kezia dialled a number on her mobile, "hello, yes it's DC Walker… can I do a voters check please… and see if any of the occupants are known to us… yeah it's 16 Harbour Close, Sun Hill…can you call me back...yeah thanks."

She hung up and smiled at Suzie, "sorted" she said.

Suzie grinned and put a hand on Kezia's arm, "you'll be a fully fledged DC in no time...keep going on like that." She replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Much to Phil's annoyance, Sam was paired to work with Stuart while he was stuck behind a desk finishing paperwork.

"He still likes you" Phil grumbled to Sam before she left.

Sam grinned, she knew what Phil meant, she could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice and decided to tease him. "Phil honey...a load of people like me... i'm dead popular, me... you just have to live with it."

Phil shot her a dark look, "you know what i mean" he said.

Sam nodded, "i do but don't worry." She said.

Phil looked at her, "Sam, they guy still loves you...and you're telling me not to worry?"

Sam smiled at him, "yeah" she said calmly. "After all it was you i married, right?"

Phil smiled and hugged her, "yeah... and i'm not letting you go baby... ever." He untangled himself from her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Samantha Hunter."

She was just about to reply when Stuart walked over to them. "Sam, you ready? We've just had reports of a bunch of teenager spraying graffiti on the wall of St Andrews church and on some of the gravestones as well."

Sam turned her head, "just give us a minute and i'll be with you" she said. Stuart walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

Mr and Mrs Hunter continued to talk.

I've got to go babe...i'll see you later okay" Sam said softly, her voice low because she had noticed Stuart trying to eavesdrop.

Phil replied with a soft peck on the lips, "okay honey, where shall we go for lunch?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, "there's a little italian place around the corner from here... shall we say one o' clock?" She asked.

"Okay...and Sam?" She turned back to look at him, "i love you."

Sam smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face, "so you've already said about eight times this morning but i don't mind, you can say it as much as you like...i love you too...now i have to go." She hugged him again, "i'll text you" she added, reluctantly breaking out of the embrace.

She walked over to Stuart, "i'm ready now" she said, grabbing her jacket.

"About time too." He complained, just loud enough for Phil - who was listening - to hear.

As Sam walked out after him, she mouthed the words 'arrogant jerk' to Phil.

He grinned and mouthed 'good luck' back to her.

She gave Phil one last smile and followed Stuart out to the car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the incident with the spilt coffee, Mickey's day had gone from bad to worse. His informant had intentionally misled him causing him to look an idiot in front of his colleagues... and the Borough Commander. And he still hadn't replied to the text.

It was eleven o'clock and Mickey was thinking about going down to the canteen and grabbing a bite to eat. When June came into CID and stopped by his desk. "Mickey there's someone at the front desk for you." She told him.

"Name?" He questioned.

June shrugged, "no idea, i'm just passing on the message."

Mickey sighed and stood up, "okay thanks June." He said walking towards the swing doors of CID.

He walked into the station reception to find Mia sitting on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs.

"Mia?" He said, surprised.

Mia burst into tears. Mickey looked shocked and pulled her by the hand towards an interview room - first checking it was empty.

When they were inside, she buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing heavily, her body trembling in an effort to stop crying. "I'm sorry" she choked out in between sobs.

Mickey held her untilshe stopped crying, "you've got nothing to be sorry for... it was my fault." He said, propelling her towards a chair.

She sat down and he drew up a seat opposite. They both began to speak at once.

"Mia I..." Mickey started.

"Mickey I'm..." Mia began.

"Sorry" they both said together and started to laugh.

"You first" Mia said, wiping her eyes.

Mickey nodded, "okay... i'm sorry i accused you of cheating on me...i know you wouldn't do that to me."

Mia looked guilty, "Actually Mickey, i did... i kissed another guy...but it was only because i was so frustrated at how things were going between us...it was a one off and it didn't mean anything... i swear" She tried to explain.

Mickey held up his hands..."it's okay Mia... i understand and i have a confession to make as well - while we were broken up i slept with someone else."

Mia began to laugh, "we're a right pair, aren't we?" she said.

"You can say that again," Mickey quipped. Mia was just about to when he added, "What did you want to say before?"

Mia looked at him, "What?...oh that" she said, "I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not listening when you tried to apologize. I was hurt that you didn't trust me and i didn't know all that stuff about your past... when i found out everything made sense..."

Mickey broke in, "what stuff? Who told you?" he asked.

"About Martin Delaney... it's okay Mickey... i just wish you'd told me sooner." Mia said.

"You never said who told you." He replied.

"I can't" Mickey shot her a sharp look. "Okay" she relented... "it was Suzie... but please don't have a go at her...she was only trying to help... i asked her if she knew what was wrong with you and we started talking and it just slipped out... Can you forgive me?" She asked.

Mickey grinned, "Are you kidding?" Mia's breath caught in her throat. "Of course i can... i was all set to get down on my bended knees and beg you to take me back." He said.

Mia laughed, "As much as i'd like to see that little scene there'll be no need for that" she replied, standing up and pulling Mickey to his feet.

She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. "I've missed you" she said wrapping her arms around him.

Mickey gazed into her eyes, "not as much as i've missed you" he said, slipping his hands up her top and kissing her back. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thanks for all the reviews from everybody so far. My holiday dates have changed now, i'm not going away until the end so i'll probably be able to finish the story by the time i go. So people keep reading, keep reviewing... even if you don't like it. Thanks.

Leanne x

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay…thanks…right…yeah…bye." Kezia flipped the lid of her phone down and turned to Suzie, who was staring into space.

"That was CAD, she lived with her…" Kezia noticed she didn't have Suzies attention... "Sierra Oscar to DC Sim… are you receiving me? Over." Kezia said laughing. She waved a hand in front of Suzie's face.

Suzie blinked, "oh sorry…what did you say?" she asked, a pink blush colouring her normally pale cheeks. She had been thinking about Zain and the evening they'd spent together at her flat.

Kezia grinned, "three guesses what…sorry…'Who' you're thinking about" she said, knowingly.

Suzie shot Kezia a mock angry glare, she laughed, "sorry, sorry I'll behave" she said, suppressing a giggle.

"So what were you saying?" Suzie asked, bringing the conversation back to the case.

"She lived with her friend, Maria Lewis and her boyfriend Justin Walsh." Kezia answered.

Suzie nodded, "okay and do either of them have any previous?" She asked.

"Justin has form for robbery and GBH...we've got no records on Maria." Kezia supplied.

Suzie wrote something down and surveyed the crime scene - Laura's body had been taken away for examination. The crime scene investigators were standing in huddles in the cordoned off area. "Right, you know what we ahve to do next...or more precisely what you have to do next... inform the relatives and friends." she said quietly - glad it wasn't her who had to break the bad news.

Kezia looked across at Suzie, "Suzie...are you okay mate?" she questioned.

"Yeah i'm fine." Suzie said brusquely..."now did she have any family?" she asked.

Kezia shrugged, "i'm not sure..."

"Right then let's go back to the nick, run a check on her and try to get the address of a blood relative of the database." Suzie decided.

Back at the station everywhere was in a complete chaos. News of a hostage situation had reached Sun Hill. Rumour had it that there were five officers being held in an old warehouse after an obbogone wrong. CID were checking this now.

"Gov?" Terry put his phone down and looked at the DI.

"Yeah...what did Mickey say?" Neil asked urgently.

"Well they can't see much, it's dark in there, but Phil, Zain and Jo are there and Mickey thinks there are three uniform, we have no names yet...Mickey's going to keep me posted" Terry reponded.

"Okay get some back-up down thereand tell Mickey just to keep watch, not to do anything until we get there." He ordered Terry.

Terry nodded... "and what about Sam and Suzie - she's..."

Neil cut him off,"dating Zain... i assume that's what you were about to say."

Terry nodded again, "Do you want me to tell them, gov?" He asked.

"Phone Sam, tell her the situation - tell her not to panic...and not to do anything stupid." He replied, knowing that Sam had a tendancy to go off on one when it came to protecting the ones she loved.

"Gov..." Terry replied, "...and DC Sim?" he added.

"I'll speak to Suzie" Neil said automatically, feeling a wave of compassion towards her.

"Okay gov" Terry answered, knowing it made sense. Neil would know what to say to her...he and Suzie had been friends for years. He reasoned with himself and wandered off to phone Sam.

Sam was in the car with Stuart, an uncomfortable silence hung over them. 'Why did I get involved with him in the first place? I knew how office relationships could turn out. Why'd I put myself through this?' She thought.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't feel Stuart nudge her.

"Hello, earth to Samantha" he said coldly.

Sam looked at him, "What?" she answered, rather more angrily than she intended.

He glared at her "your phone's ringing" he said, "are you deaf or something?"

Sam was about to utter one of her retorts specially saved up for Stuart. Instead she shook her head and picked up her mobile. It was Terry.

"Hello Terry" she answered. Stuart looked on curiously. 'Why was Terry calling Sam?"

"Hi Sam, listen we have a bit ofa problem...it's Phil. He, Zain and Jo are being held at gunpoint." Terry waited for Sam's response.

"Oh my God... is he alright? Where is he? What about the others? Does Suzie know?... talk to me Terry" Sam fired off question after question, desperately searching for answers.

"Sam calm down, this isn't helping ." Terry said quietly.

"Don't tell me to calm down...my husband and colleagues are being held hostage and you're telling me to calm down... i need answers." Stuarts eyebrows raised when he heard her shouting into the phone. The only other time he'd heard her like that had been the night they ended it.

Terry sighed, "Okay Sam... we don't know if anyone's been hurt, they're in a warehouse behind the Jasmine Allen and the DI's letting Suzie know ."

"I'm going down there" Sam said, worried for their safety.

Terry tried to stop her, "Sam that's not a good idea, the best thing you can do isgo back to the station and see what you can do to help out that end."

"Terry" Sam said, through gritted teeth. "I'm going down there whether you like it or not, nothing you or anyone else can say will stop me so shut up and give us directions." She said furiously.

Terry sighed, knowing it was pointless arguing with Sam, did as she said and began directing her.

Neil was about to call Suzie on her mobile when she walked into CID with Kezia. She was surprised to find it so empty.

The DI saw her go over to her desk and came out of his office. "Suzie...a word please, it's urgent."

Suzie looked on wondering what could be so important, "Gov" she said.

She turned to Kezia, "I'll be with you in a bit" she said, "try to find out if she has any parents, brothers or sisters" she finished.

Kezia nodded, "okay Suzie," she answered, "and gov..?" she addressed her superior. "I wouldn't try getting any sense out of her...she's on planet Zain" she explained with a grin.

Suzie glared at her and followed Neil into the office. "Is there a problem, gov?"She asked, after he'd closed the door.

Neil frowned, "you could say that" he replied. "It's Zain" he finished.

"What about him?" Suzie questioned.

"Now i don't wantyou to panic but..." Neil began.

"Just tell me"Suzie said, beginning to worry.

"He's being held at gunpoint" Neil said.

Suzie's face displayed her shock, "Where is he? Is he hurt?" She asked urgently.

"He's in a warehouse on the Jasmine Allen, we don't know if anyone's been hurt yet. He's there with Jo and Phil... and a couple of uniform" Neil filled her in.

"I'm going down there" Suzie's response was the same as Sam's and like Terry, Neil did his best to stop her. "Suzie, stay here...i'm going down there now...i'll call you if there's any developments." He said.

Suzie's eyes flashed dangerously, "no way" she said stubbornly, "do you know how worried i am? He could be killed." She added, a tremble in her voice.

Neil was about to argue with her when Terry knocked on the door. "Gov, Mickey's just called, there's a knife involved now but the uniform officers are free."

DIManson shot a look at Terry - warning him to shut up but the damage had already been done.

Suzie stood up, "Right where is this place?" she asked, directing her question at the DI.

"DC Sim, i am giving you an order" Neil said. "As your senior officer, i expressly forbid you to go down there." He finished. He didn't want to do that but he felt she was leaving him no choice. He stood in front of the door, "Stay here...i'll call you."

"NEIL...SHUT THE HELL UP, STOP BEING SO BLOODY UNREASONABLE AND MOVE OUT OF MY WAY" she yelled, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WAS ANDREA IN THERE?" she said as her parting shot.

That hit home. Neil, defeated, shook his head at Terry and moved away, "At least wait for me... you're in no fit state to drive anywhere."

Suzie shrugged, "whatever" she said, "now can we please go?"

In the warehouse, the trapped officers were discussing their options in low voices.

"I could try and grab the gun" Zain suggested.

Jo looked at him as if he was mad, "are you insane?" she whispered furiously, "There's also the knife, you could be killed...I say we just sit tight and wait for back-up." Jo said, waiting for the barrage of objections that she was sure was going to come from Phil.

And she wasright. "That is an even more rediculous suggestion than Zain's." He shot back at her. "The guy's getting restless, he's like a ticking tome bomb...one false move and he'll use his weapon. I, for one am not prepared torisk my life... i've got Sam to think about." He said, a tremor creeping into hisvoice as he thought of hiswife and soulmate.

Jo and Zain both heard his voice shaking and shut up.

In that moment Phil knew he'd done the right thing in marrying Sam, something which he'd surprisingly had doubts about in the first place. He found a piece of paper and a pen in his jacket pocket and began composing a note toher.

Meanwhile the guy with the gun was having a heated discussion with another guy on thephone - who Zain assumed was the boss. He couldmake out some of what they were saying...

"But she knowstoo much Mark, we can't..." said the guy in the warehouse.

"Baz, even i won't hurt a woman... let her go" replied theother guy.

Jo exchanged a glance with Phil. From what they could hear, it sounded likeshe was going to beuntiedand set free.

Phil finished his note, "Jo give this to Sam will you?" He replied, folding it up.

"Tell Suzie that i love her and that i'm okay... tell her not to worry about me... that everything will be fine." Zain added his request in a choked voice.

The guy with the gun. Mark came over and dragged Jo to her feet, "you can go" he said, pushing her towards the doors.

Jo looked at them helplessly, "Don't give up guys, we'll get you out of here" She promised.

Mark hearing this grabbed Jo, "Don't push it love... i can shoot you right now." He said, opening the door a crack and pushing her outside.

He slammed the door shut again and slid the bolt across.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews so far especially Phoenix Angelwolf, Stacey Ellen and Mountlandlass… Please all keep reading and reviewing. Thanks…

Leanne x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Andrea wasn't an undercover journalist and she didn't die in the fire even though everyone thinks she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

By the time Suzie arrived Jo was already out telling Mickey everything that had happened and everything she knew.

Suzie waited until Jo had finished speaking before rushing over to her. "Is Zain okay?" She asked breathlessly.

Jo nodded, "yeah he's fine…at the moment" she added under her breath. "He says to tell you that he loves you and not to worry about him."

Suzie's eyes filled with tears. She turned away not wanting Jo to see her cry.

Then Sam turned up, she saw Jo and Suzie talking and hurried over. "Is Phil alright? What about you? And Zain…?" She added looking at Suzie.

"Phil's okay, no shots have been fired…'yet'" she said, again under her breath. "I'm okay and so is Zain" She finished… "Oh yeah and he Phil told me to give you this." She pulled out the square folded note and handed it to Sam, who unfolded it, started pacing up and down nervously and began to read.

'_**Sam, if I only ever made one right decision in my life it was asking you to marry me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd live forever if it meant I could spend it with you.'**_

Even though Sam's eyes had misted over she smiled wryly as she read. 'Forever is a long time' she thought to herself, 'are you sure you can put up with me that long?'

The letter continued: **_'The day you said yes to me was one of the best days of my life (along with our wedding day and night, of course.)'_**

Sam grinned as she remembered.

'_**It made me glad I never gave up on you. There were times when I really felt like giving up, times when it really didn't seem worth it but when it came to it I just couldn't do it…It would probably have hurt you less now if I had…'**_

For a moment Sam didn't get what Phil was saying, then she realised; Phil thought he was going to die. Her vision blurred with tears as she read on.

'**_I'll die happy though Sam and that Is all down to you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and nothing will ever change that.' _**

Sam's tears began to fall. She forced herself to continue reading:

'_**I love you for everything that you are: beautiful, kind, clever, generous…'**_

Jo came over to Sam and put her arms around her, "hey come on Sam, he'll be fine" she said. Sam couldn't reply, she buried her face in Jo's shoulders, sobbing heavily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil was busy trying to calm down Suzie – who was all set to go charging in there. "Suzie…you're going to make things ten times worse for Zain… we're doing a risk assessment now, then we can send SO19 in" Neil said, trying to be patient.

Suzie looked mutinous, "But what if it's too late" she said, close to tears again.

Neil didn't have a reply to that so he just said, "We'll get them out Suzie…I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Neil." Suzie said, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Zain's the first proper relationship I've been in since I came to Sun Hill. Now we've only been dating about 3 months but I really love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else."

"Including me?" Neil asked, referring to the time they'd dated briefly.

Suzie thought about it, "yeah" she said slowly some of her tears drying. "I loved you lots but you didn't really love me back."

"That's not true, I did love you but…" he stopped, not knowing how to finish the sentence without hurting her.

"You loved Andrea just that little bit more." Suzie said bitterly. "And look where that got you…and her" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah" Neil said, "I couldn't help it… I… I just cared about her so much…You can't help who you fall for." He tried to explain, feeling a pain in his chest when he said her name. It was nearly three years since the undercover cop had died in the fire but time didn't make it hurt any less.

"Which is how I feel about Zain, "countered Suzie. "I didn't think I was capable of caring about anyone as much as I care about him. I love him so much. There are so many things we want to do together." She choked out. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him" she said, beginning to cry again.

Neil sighed, "You still can Suzie… Zain will be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

Suzie turned away from Neil, not wanting him to see her break down completely.

Neil pulled her towards him and wrapped her in a much needed hug – for both of them. "Why won't you let anyone see you cry?" He asked out of curiosity.

Suzie shrugged, "I don't know, my dad told me and my brothers that crying was a sign of weakness." Suzie confessed.

"Well he's wrong" Neil said, "it just shows how much you care." He finished.

Suzie gave a small smile and relaxed in Neil's arms trying to think positively.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**_There are so many reasons why I love you but here are my top five!'_** Sam smiled through her tears, she turned the paper over.

'**_5. The way you always manage to see the good in people… even me…I didn't think someone like you would look twice at someone like me. I know I was an idiot and did a lot of stupid things…' _**She grinned, "you can say that again' she remembered, looking back. **_'…but you still liked me when I hated myself… you never gave up on me' _**

'I nearly did once' Sam told herself, 'and I'm so glad I didn't.'

'**_4. the way you make your own decisions – you don't let other people influence you, you trust your instincts. Like with me, people said you were stupid to trust me - that we were not supposed to happen, yet you proved them wrong. _**"Yeah and I made the right decision" Sam said to herself, remembering how confused she'd felt at the time.

'**_3. Your determination and stubbornness – which in some people can be a bad trait in people but in you is admirable. You stick to your guns and don't give up easily!' _**Sam smiled at that, 'I'll remember that next time he teases me about it.' She looked down the paper to see the other two reasons.

'**_2. For just being you… for being everything that you are, loving, caring, kind, beautiful, sexy… the whole package… I have absolutely no regrets about marrying you. Baby I love you… I love you so much. The only regret I have is not asking you sooner. We could have had years…'_**

Sam bit her lip before she lost it completely. 'Neither do I Phil and we still can' she thought. She was about to read the final reason – she couldn't for the life of her think what it could be – when…

…two gunshots rang out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay,so very sorry about the long wait for this chapter... i've been kinda busy and the computer wouldn't let me update anyways... were getting a new one at the weekend. So hope you like the chapter. Please continue to read and review even if you don't like. Thanks.**

**Leanne. xxx**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

"PHIL" Sam screamed, jumping up and running over to the warehouse.

"ZAIN" yelled Suzie, fear clutching at her heart as she followed, racing after Sam.

Sam got there first to find the doors wide open and Phil standing up and walking around - perfectly okay.

"Phil!" She cried again, tears streaming down her face. She flew at him and he wrapped her in his arms, "Don't you ever do that to me again...promise me" she sobbed. "I was so scared i'd never see you again."

"Me too" Phil replied, holding her tightly.

Sam looked at him, "you're crying" she said, surprised.

"I am" he agreed, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with hers. "And i promise" he finished shakily.

Sam pressed wet kisses over Phil's face, "Never ever leave me, i need you so much." Sam murmered, half hoping Phil hadn't heard.

He did and replied, "I'll always be here baby, i love you so much." He kissed her on the lips, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry honey, i hate seeing you sad."

Sam smiled and kissed him back, pressing her body into his and feeling him go hard against her. "I'd say someone needs some TLC" she whispered to him. "By the way what happened in there?"

"I would probably be dead now if Zain hadn't saved me... The guy was going to shoot me and Zain jumped in the way of a bullet" Phil said.

Sam went white, "Oh my god how is he?"

"See for yourself" Phil said jerking his head to where Zain was being wheeled out on a stretcher; Suzie was holding his hand tightly in hers and was in floods of tears.

Sam was about to go over to them but Phil pulled her back, "Give her some space" he whispered kissing her softly.

Sam opened her mouth slightly. Phil's tongue explored her, rubbing along her teeth and caressing the roof of her mouth.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting something" A loud voice broke in.

Sam and Phil broke apart and Sam spun round to see Jack Meadows staring at them, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh...er...sorry gov, we didn't see you there" Phil tried to explain sheepishly.

"Evidently not" Jack said, " Are you okay Phil?" He enquired.

"Yeah i'm fine gov" Phil answered, wrapping an arm around Sam and pulling her close. "What about Zain?"

"He's in critical condition...the paramedics say he probably won't make it" He looked unusually grave as he delivered the news.

"How's Suzie taking it?" Sam asked, feeling sorry for her - she knew how devastated she'd be if things were the other way around.

"She's as well as can be expected. To tell the truth i haven't seen her like that before." Jack said honestly.

"When will she be back at work? Tomorrow?" Sam asked

Jack shrugged, "I don't know...i've told her she doesn't have to but you know what Suzie's like."

Sam nodded, "yeah" she said, "i might go over to the hospital and see them later." She finished.

"That's a nice idea Sam but maybe now isn't the best time" Jack said tactfully. "And speaking of work..." he added changing the subject. "Phil you can take the rest of the week off...come back on Monday. Sam you can have this afternoon off and i'll expect you back at work tomorrow."

"Gov" answered Phil.

"Yes Gov" replied Sam.

Jack turned and walked away towards the ambulance where Zain was being hooked up to some kind of monitor and Suzie was sitting there clutching his hands and sobbing.

Sam was standing watching, she felt Phil drop a light kiss on the top of her head. "Come on honey...let's go home." He whispered.

Sam laced her fingers through his and they walked over to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ambulance Zain was drifting in and out of consciousness, "Suzie" he said shakily, his voice breaking.

Suzie squeezed his hand tightly, "yes...i'm here Zain" she answered trying to stop crying.

"Everything will be ok Susie...i love you baby" he choked out before he went out cold again.

When they arrived at the hospital, Suzie was directed to a waiting room while Zain was wheeled away to the operating theatre to remove the bullet.

She sat down, picked up a magazine and began flicking through it. She sighed, casting it to one side. It was no good. She couldn't concentrate... all she could think about was Zain and what she'd do if she lost him.

She remembered the day he had asked her out. Her car had broken down on the way home from work and he had given her a lift.

_**"Suzie?" Zain placed a hand on her arm.**_

**_She turned to him, "Yes Zain."_**

**_"Will you... will you go out with me?" He asked her, the words coming out in a rush._**

**_"What you mean like a date?" Suzie asked._**

**_Zain laughed, "yes like a date...so what do you say?"_**

**_Suzie thought about it, "yeah ok" she answered shyly. "When? Where?"_**

**_"How about tomorrow? We can get a take away and rent a movie, go back to my place?" He suggested, relieved she hadn't said no._**

**_Suzie nodded, "I'd like that." She grinned._**

**_"Goodnight Zain." She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek._**

**_"See you tomorrow...we'll sort out the times at work..." He replied, turning her head gently and giving her a soft kiss on the lips..."_**

She smiled, wiping away a lone tear as she thought of the kiss and of their date the next evening.

**_Zain's car pulled up outside Suzie's flat, he got out and rang the bell._**

**_Suzie checked herself out in the mirror one last time. She was thinking, 'oh my God he's early.' She walked over and opened the door. "Hey you're early" she said, voicing what she was thinking._**

**_Zain ignored her, "Wow...you look gorgeous...i mean..." he stuttered, unable to get his head round the transformation._**

**_"Thanks" Suzie grinned self conciously. Her normally pulled back dark hair had been curled and fell gently down over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a hot pink and black striped top with pointy heeled black boots._**

**_"Shall we go?" Zain asked._**

**_Suzie grabbed, her bag, keys and mobile and followed Zain. "You bet!" She said, locking up the door and getting into his car. Then when they got to his house..._**

"Excuse me miss..." A nurse came over and broke into Suzie's thoughts.

Suzie stood up, "Can i see Zain? How is he?" She asked anxiously.

"You're boyfriend's out of surgery Miss..."

"Suzie" DC Sim supplied.

"Okay well he's out of surgery Suzie... the operation was a success...they've removed the bullet but i have some bad news for you i'm afraid. Just as he was coming around from the operation he started experiencing breathing difficulties and slipped into a coma. I'm afraid we can't say anything more until he wakes up...then we can do a real assessment of the damage he's done himself." The nurse explained.

"I want you to be totally honest with me... Is there a chance he won't wake up... that he'll..." Suzie stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'die'. She didn't want to ask but felt she had to know the answer.

The nurse looked at her, "Look love, there's always a chance a coma victim will d...won't wake up" She corrected herself... seeing the distress on Suzie's face..."And i'm sorry to have to tell you this but in my professional opinion, It's a lot more likely that he won't recover..." She stopped to allow her words to sink in... "I'm sorry" she added, gently.

Suzie sank down into a chair before she fell down. She began to cry but forced herself not to lose control. "Can i see him?" She asked biting her lip, in an effort to stop her tears falling.

"Yes of course" The nurse replied..."Now if you'd like to follow me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so i finally got round to posting up this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone especially Stacey Ellen and Phoenix Angelwolf and everyone who's reviewed most of the chapters. I know there are more of you but these two just spring to mind right now... I don't know when i'll get the chance to post the next chapter up because school has now started again...nooooooooooooooooooooo and this year is GCSE year so... Anyway hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing even if you don't like it. Thanks everyone,**

**xxx Leanne xxx**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

"I love you so much Sam, i meant everything i said in that letter" Phil said as he and Sam lay in bed together that evening.

Sam curled into his side and kissed him passionately, "I love you to, never ever do that to me again...okay?" she replied sternly, remembering how scared she'd been that afternoon.

"I promised, didn't I?" Phil questioned.

"But people don't always keep promises...you of all people should know that Phillip" Sam teased.

"What do you meant? Can you think of one promise i've broken" Phil answered.

Sam laughed, "yeah they're called wedding vows - you promised Cindy you'd always love and cherish her..."

"But i will" Phil interjected, "Me and Cindy were together for eleven years...you can't be with someone that long and not feel anything towards them...she'll always have a place in my heart..." Phil explained..."But she'll never be as special as you." He finished.

"Oh Phil..." was all Sam could say, her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in his chest.

Phil wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Ssshh...Sam,honey,it's okay..." he said, trying to calm her down...

"Anyway since when did you become so sentimental, Phil?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Since i married you" he said seriously, kissing her tenderly and rolling them over so he was on top of her. He trailed his kisses down her body and sucked at her skin.

Sam sighed contentedly, she arched her body to deepen the contact.

"You like?" Phil grinned down at her.

Sam shivered as he ran his hands over her body, "ooh yes" she moaned. She leaned to one side and rolled Phil onto his back. "Don't suppose you wanna go out for dinner?" She asked on impulse.

Phil smiled,"mmm..okay...considering i missed lunch."He said.

"Oh that...it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay." Sam rested her head on his chest.

Phil ran his hands over the smooth planes of her back, "Why don't we take a shower and go out for a curry?" He suggested.

"Okay" Sam smiled, "i'll go and get the hot water on." She brushed his lips with hers, pushed herself up off the bed and walked towards the door, Phil watching her as she went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital Suzie was sitting beside Zain's bed, holding onto one hand with both of her own, whispering words of support to her comatose boyfriend...reassuring him that the man responsible would pay for his crime.

"Don't you dare leave me now Zain Nadir...you can fight this..." Suzie voiced some of her innermost fears, her tears began to fall.

"Damn it babe, I will not lose you like this... i love you and I need you so much" she said in a frustrated voice thick with emotion. Suzie sensed someone's presence behind her and she turned her head; it was Neil.

"How is he doing?", the DI asked, softly perching on a chair next to her.

Suzie took a moment to compose herself before she responded, "Neil, he just had a major surgery to remove a bullet now he's lying in a coma...how do you think he is?"

Neil didn't answer Suzie for a moment, then he said, "And what do the doctor's say?"

"That he probably won't recover...that he'll..." Suzie broke off. She still couldn't bring herself to say the words but Neil got the picture.

"What will I do if he doesn't make it?" She said almost to herself.

Neil put his hand on her arm, "You'll cope...just like i did when i lost Andrea." He said gently..."It takes a while but you will get through it...i promise you and you've got me and all of your other friends. We'll be there for you."

He held out his arms and Suzie hugged him, "Thanks Neil!" She answered.

"It's what friends are for." He said.

"Ding Dong" Mickey's doorbell rang. It was Mia. He'd invited her over for a meal to apologise to her properly.

"Hi", she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey...you look fantastic" he replied.

"Thanks", Mia grinned, self-consciously. She was wearing a white camisole with a black polka dot pattern, a pair of black cropped trousers and a pair of white ballerina shoes. "I know know I'm abit early.. I just wanted to see you", she said.

"Well come on in then", Mickey said, kissing her fully on the lips.

"I've brought a bottle to have with dinner." Mia stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Mickey took the bottle from her and put it on the table. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Mia"

Mia rested her head on his chest."I've missed you" she answered by way of reply."Something smells good" she added appreciatively.

Mickey nodded, "I hope you're hungry..I'd better check on it..You wanna take a seat". He gestured towards the sofa.

Mia sat down.

"Can i get you a glass of wine?" Mickey offered.

"Yes please" she answered.

"Red or white?"

"White please"

Mickey walked into the kitchen to check on the meal-sweet and sour pork with rice- and to get Mia a drink. Mia closed her eyes, gave a contented sigh and smiled, nestling into the sofa cushions.

This was how Mickey found her when he returned. He grinned, not wanting to disturb her. He placed the glass carefully on the side and perched himself quietly on the edge of the sofa, content for now just watching her.

Mia felt the weight on the end of the sofa, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, "Sorry..I'm kinda tired" she apologised.

Mickey shook his head, "Its okay", he replied.

Mia patted the space on the sofa next to her and Mickey moved in closer.

Mia kissed him gently on the lips.He responded; his tongue in her open mouth..his hands tangled in her hair.Mia's hands moved down to Mickey's shirt buttons and began to un-button them one by one.

Mickey stilled her wandering hands and she pulled herself upright, "Not now", he said, ".. besides the dinner is about ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I've finally found the time to post up this chapter go me. I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter… real life has been getting in the way – I can't believe how much coursework I have to do this year. Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed you know who you are by now Hope you like this chapter…I don't think it's very good because I wrote some of it about 1 o'clock this morning… the only free time I have at the moment… The next chapter will be up sooner because I've already written half of it… did it in science this afternoon…lol Anyway as usual please R&R even if you don't like…

xXx Leanne xXx

Chapter Nine 

"That was great." Mia said, pushing her plate away.

"Thank you" Mickey smiled and reached for her hand across the table.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said.

"You never asked… I'm a man of many talents" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah and what would they be?" Mia questioned.

"Maybe later you'll get to find out…in the meantime do you want to go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, maybe the park…the duck pond…" He said.

"That's fine." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing…let's go…" They stepped outside into the cool night air and Mickey locked the door behind them.

Suzie glanced at the wall clock. She sighed and lifted her head, exhausted. She was working one of the night shifts that evening and that meant she had to leave now if she wanted to be in on time.

Of course the DCI had given her permission to take some compassionate leave but she wanted to keep working – it was the only thing keeping her going.

"Okay Zain…" She began to speak. "I've got to go to work now babes… I'll see you tomorrow." She put on her coat and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Please wake up Zain, I love you" She murmured, tears welling up. She took one last, lingering look at him before wiping her eyes and turning and walking out of the ward.

She got to Sun Hill to find CID pretty much empty except for one person. Stuart was sitting at his desk filling in a crossword puzzle.

Suzie noticed this and sighed. 'If he was sitting there doing next to nothing then they were obviously not that busy that evening' She thought.

"Hi Suzie." Stuart smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "How is Zain?"

"Fine" Suzie replied tersely, dropping into her desk chair.

"And how are you feeling?" Stuart noted her red eyes and saw she'd been crying.

"I'm okay," Suzie answered, being polite. "Thanks for your concern though" She didn't really mean it – she didn't like Stuart but tonight she couldn't be bothered to argue with him… it all seemed so pointless.

"Ah… Suzie… you got a minute?" Suzie jumped as a voice behind her spoke. It was Neil.

"Yes guv…" She followed him into his office, pushing the door closed behind her.

"You do know that you didn't have to come in tonight… no one would have expected you to" Neil said.

Suzie nodded, "Yeah I do…but I want to keep working…. stops me going crazy thinking about it all the time."

Neil surveyed her across his desk. "You look tired,…" he observed.

As if proving his point, Suzie stifled a yawn before answering. "Well you would be to if you hadn't slept for nearly 48 hours straight."

Neil stood up, "I'm sending you home" he said firmly. "No arguments…you need your sleep but if you insist on working we'll see you tomorrow as usual."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Suzie, go home and get some rest…" Neil replied

Okay" she agreed reluctantly. "Thank you for everything" 

"It's okay"

"And Neil…?" She turned back to face him.

"Yeah," answered Neil observing her. The usually vibrant detective looked tense, tired and stressed.

"I owe you one!" Suzie smiled faintly.

Neil smiled back, "Well I know where to come next time I need someone to talk to, right?"

"Yeah, you can count on it" she promised, not knowing just how soon Neil would be needing her services. "Night Neil!" She smiled fondly. DI Manson was practically family to her and most of the time she felt she could count on him more than her own flesh and blood.

"Goodnight Suzie…now just you try and get some sleep, okay?" Neil stood up and wrapped Suzie in his arms.

Suzie couldn't answer. She nodded, burying her face in his jacket as she tried to compose herself.

After a few moments she gently untangled herself from him. "Yeah…see you tomorrow." she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips and walking away.

"I thought we were taking a shower?" Sam called to Phil from the bathroom.

"We are" Phil answered.

Sam grinned, "well to take a shower you actually have to get up out of bed," She said, her voice full of her sarcastic humour.

"I know, I know," grumbled Phil.

"So are you coming in here with me or what?" Sam asked…

"I'm coming"

Sam smiled. She knew that Phil would be at least another ten minutes in moving from the comfort of their luxurious double bed.

As Sam had predicted, ten minutes later Phil was still lying there. She got up from her seat on the edge of the bath and walked into the bedroom carrying a wet sponge. "If you don't move now I'll squeeze this over you." She threatened, a steely glint in her eye.

Phil high tailed it into the bathroom, Sam following in his wake.

He climbed into the shower and switched the water on. "You coming?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "yes" she untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the ground before joining him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! So i finally found time to post up this chapter. in between coursework and other fanfic... erm... Thanks to Katie for writing part of this chapter for me... You're a star hun, luv yaz xxx. **

**And thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 2 of All that i need, all that i don't will be up soon... hopefully**

**Ur all fab**

**xXx Leanne xXx**

**Chapter Ten**

Suzie woke up late that morning to the sound of her house phone ringing. Groggily she stepped over the piles of clothes on the bedroom floor and picked it up. "Hello" She answered, her voice thick with tiredness. It was St Hughes…

"Hi I'm Louisa, Zain's hospital carer. I'm just ringing to give you the news!"

Suzie crossed her fingers; would it be good or bad?

"Zain has regained consciousness; he's awake and asking for you…and it doesn't look like there'll be any lasting damage."

A smile crossed Suzie's face. All traces of tiredness had vanished. "That's great!" She checked her watch. It was ten to eleven already. "I'll be down there in about an hour." She replied hanging up the phone.

Then she went over to the bed, picked up her mobile off the dresser and sent a quick text to Neil explaining that she wouldn't be in that day and would he let the rest of their colleagues know that Zain was going to be absolutely fine.

Washing and dressing quickly, she hurried down the stairs, ate a rushed breakfast and drove to the hospital.

When she got there she found that Zain had been moved out of intensive care and into a side ward.

She walked in, and to her disappointment he was sleeping but she was glad all the machines had gone. Suzie sat down and reached out for one of Zain's hands. She squeezed it gently.

Zain's eyes flickered open and he saw Suzie looking down at him. "Suzie?" He sat up in bed.

"Oh Zain…I'm so glad you're okay." Suzie's eyes filled with tears, which she tried to hide.

"Oh baby… it's okay, please don't cry anymore." Zain said, holding her against him gingerly. He was still sore following his surgery but he didn't let it show.

"Don't you ever do that to me again?" Suzie said.

It was a rhetorical question so it didn't require an answer but Zain nodded anyway. He moved across to make room for her to sit. Suzie perched on the bed and Zain rested one hand on her leg and wrapped an arm around her waist with the other. Suzie settled herself into the embrace they'd created.

"I was so scared." Suzie whispered, wiping away her tears. She didn't want to cry anymore – she'd done enough of that to last a lifetime – but she couldn't help it. It was at that moment that she realised how dangerously close she came to losing him.

"I thought I'd lost you" she choked out, voicing her thoughts. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Zain brushed it away with his thumb, "hey honey… you're not getting rid of me that easily." He joked trying to lighten the mood. It was no good though – for either of them. Even Zain could feel his eyes watering and had to blink back tears – and he never cried.

"Have the doctors said when you'll be allowed to go home?" Suzie asked.

Zain immediately brightened, "On Friday…" He answered… "Providing the nurse gives me the all clear and I take it easy." He finished.

"Which means no high speed car chases… or jumping in the way of armed gunmen." She added sternly, suddenly becoming serious as she reminded him how he'd sustained his injury.

"Is Phil okay?" He asked, his memory flooding back.

"He's fine…thanks to you… he and Sam will probably want to come and visit you so I'll give them a ring later, let them know they can… everyone's been dead worried about you." She finished.

Zain nodded, "Good idea."

"Anyway…" Suzie began, "I've been thinking…"

"This sounds ominous" Zain joked, interrupting her.

"Shut up Zain," said Suzie, but she was smiling. "So I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me for a bit…see how things go…so what do you think?" She finished nervously.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Zain answered.

"Really?"

"Yes and you want to know why?"

Suzie grinned, "Go on then…why?" she replied.

"Because it means I get to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you every day." He smiled down at her.

Suzie smiled back through tear filled eyes. "Awww Zain… I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey honey…I'm home!" Sam called. It was the end of the day, the middle of a very long week. She walked into the kitchen and crept up behind Phil, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Awww… you cooked us dinner… you didn't have to do that" She said. "I was going to ring for a pizza or a take-away."

"I know I didn't have to… I wanted to…you deserve it." He said, turning around, tilting her face gently upwards and kissing her tenderly. "You want to change before dinner or something?" He asked.

"Yeah ok, give me five minutes." Sam replied breaking out of the embrace. She went up the stairs and pulled open her wardrobe. She stood for a while deciding what to wear. Phil had obviously gone to a lot of trouble with their meal so she wanted to make an effort. Finally she decided upon a pair of tan coloured trousers, which accented her slender figure and a black sleeveless polo neck.

Sam walked back into the kitchen to the sound of the phone ringing. On seeing that Phil was busy with the dinner she called, "I'll get it babe…" She picked up the phone. "Hello… yeah… that's great news… yeah thanks… I'll tell Phil, I've only got the one shift tomorrow so we'll probably drop by around lunchtime…thanks for letting me know…yeah, bye" She put the phone back in it's cradle and walked back into the room where Phil was serving up.

"That was Suzie." She told him. "She was ringing from the hospital." Her face gave nothing away.

"And?" Phil questioned.

"Zain's going to be fine… he came round this morning… there's no permanent damage."

"That's great!"

"I said we'd try to pop in sometime tomorrow before he's discharged on Friday." Sam continued.

"That's fine… now shall we sit down and eat this while it's still hot?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

A woman with black hair stopped outside Sun Hill station, she looked up at the CID offices. It hurt her to think of the love of her life was there… so close yet at the same time so far away.

Shaking her head she tried to stop thinking about him, they would never… could never meet again… they both had to move on. Well she assumed he had, in fact she didn't even know what was happening in his life, had he cared when she had 'died', what about his son Jake…and Philippa. And she didn't even know if he was still there for all she knew she could be staring at another DI's office window.

She forced herself to keep walking if he was still there the all he had to do was look out of the window and she her, and what about the rest of the relief if they saw her everything…the truth would come out.

She walked on the wind burning her cheeks and blowing off the tears that fell from her eyes.

She knew that she shouldn't have come back here. The memories were still too fresh and painful but she felt that she had to. The fear that had kept her away these past couple of years was gone; the fear had gone with him as he fell from the roof, she would always remember the sense of all the pain and fear ebbing away when she read in the newspaper about David Kent's death - She never believed that a death could cause so much relief. She hoped that as the bastard fell he had seen her trapped and dying.

She had thought that coming back here would be closure… proof to herself that it was over and she had nothing to fear. All that coming her had done though was to make the dull ache in her heart for the man she loved more painful.

She stopped outside a cafe, feeling the distinct need for some comfort food and a large cappuccino she headed in there. She sat at her table thinking only of the one man that she had ever really loved… and lost.

Realising that coming her had been a big mistake, she stood up suddenly to walk off and out of Sun Hill forever - but in her haste to leave she didn't look where she was going and knocked in to a man, spilling his coffee down his shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" she grabbed a wad of napkins and started to dab at the stain.

"Ouch, my new shirt" she froze as soon as she heard that voice. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Looking up, she stared in to the face of DI Neil Manson.

"Neil?" Her voice was shaky as every dream and nightmare came true at once.

"Andrea?" Neil croaked. Andrea watched as all the colour drained from Neil's face and he fell to the floor; he had fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay here's another new chapter and... i was hoping to update earlier in the half term but i couldn't... Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Katie who helped write part of this chapter – you're wonderful, luv ya hunni xoxoxo. Anyways please read and leave a review even if you don't like… You're all fab!!!! Thankies... **

**...And there are 2 new fics coming soon... an xmas one... and a Suzie based fic.**

**xXx Leanne xXx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Neil...Neil!" Andrea cried frantically. Of all the things that she had ever imagined would happen if they ever met again, this was not one of them.

Neil came round and a waitress helped him to sit on a chair.

"Are you okay?" Andrea inquired.

"Umm... i think so..." said Neil, who was feeling a little bit giddy. "Can we go outside for some air?" He asked, as he noticed that everyone in the vicinity was staring and gossiping. Hoping that no one from Sun Hill was there he made a quick exit. They walked in silence until they got to a park bench and sat. "Please say something Neil..." Andrea began.

Neil paused for a while before answering meekly..."How...?"

Andrea looked down at the ground, realising that she would have to tell Neil everything. "Gabriel... he left me in the building to burn...I...I was trapped... i couldn't move...i thought i was going to die." Andrea started to cry.

"Then this woman, i don't know who she was - a civilian i suppose - she wasn't supposed to be in the building. I don't know why she was there at the time but she was trying to get out. She heard my screams for help...she lifted the debris off me...we were trapped - the only way out was through a window, she went first but as she was about to climb out some more debris fell and hit her on the head,...I...I checked for a pulse but she was d...d...dead."

Andrea was in floods of tears by now. "I...I panicked... I knew that Gabriel would try to kill me again so I ran...I was going to turn up again but the next day the newspapers said i was dead - they had mistaken the woman's body for mine, It all seemed so simple; if i went back i might be murdered but if i stayed quiet i could live..." Her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

"But why?" Neil began quietly. "Why didn't you call me to let me know that you were alive? It would have meant so much to me to know... i thought you were dead!"

Andrea closed her eyes as she noted the pain in his voice. Her own voice shook as she answered. "Believe me Neil, i have regretted my decision every day since. I would have been better of dead without you. I missed you so much, it was like my heart was dying...I wish that every thing had been different because i love you Neil and i hate myself for hurting you. If i could go back and change things i would."

Neil cradled Andrea in his arms whispering words of comfort to her. For the first time since the fire it felt like his heart was whole again. His brain was in overdrive trying to absorb all that he'd just heard. He wasn't really taking it in but the one thing he did know was that he had lost her once and wasn't prepared to let her go ever again. "I love you too" He whispered quietly.

Jo was walking through the park eating a bagel when she noticed Neil holding a woman protectively. Upon closer inspection she saw that she bore a striking resemblance to that of Andrea. 'But it couldn't be...she had died in the fire.' Shaking her head,she made a mental note to ask Suzie if she knew of Neil dating anyone.

* * *

The next morning Mia woke up in Mickey's bed. She didn't feel well. It couldn't have been the after effects of the alcohol she'd consumed because she had only had the one glass. 

Feeling like she was going to throw up, she got up off the bed and hurried into the en suite bathroom, not a moment too soon though as another wave of nausea washed over her and she threw up.

Mickey - who had been woken up by the sound of her retching - came up behind her and held her hair back from her face. He was feeling helpless, standing there doing nothing while she was gasping for breath in between spewing up her guts. He passed her some tissues to wipe her mouth with his free hand.

When Mia had stopped puking she perched on the edge of the bath. Mickey came and sat next to her, he wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, you're shivering babe." He said, pulling her close... "You cold?"

"A little." She admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go, get back in bed? I'll bring you some breakfast?" He asked.

"Thanks but i'm not really that hungry." Mia said weakly.

"Are you okay honey?" Mickey questioned anxiously.

"Yeah i'll be fine... it's probably one of those twenty four hour things." She answered, standing up. "i'll have today off work...speaking of which you'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

Mickey looked at her, unsure whether or not to leave her. "Well if you're sure?"

Mia managed a smile, "Of course i am, now you'd better go... i'll see you later."

* * *

The morning passed quickly after that. Neil's head was in the clouds;something which Suzie was quick to pick up on. 

It was another one of those relatively slow mornings in CID. Suzie had sat in on a rape allegation interview earlier that day but other than that nothing much was happening.

She dropped her pen on top of her pile of paperwork and wandered over to get a caffeine boost.

As she passed Neil's office, she peered curiously around the open door, where she saw Neil staring into space. "Gov...Neil, are you okay?"

Neil wasn't listening so..."Neil!" She repeated concerned.

He shook his head slightly. "Sorry what did you say?"

Suzie came into the office and perched on the desk. "You seem a bit spaced out... is there something the matter?"

"You could say that..." Neil began slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Suzie asked, remembering her earlier promise.

Neil shook his head, "I can't... not at the moment anyway... maybe later." He finished.

Suzie nodded, "Okay, sure...whenever you're ready."

Neil gave her a small smile. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" He asked.

Suzie checked her watch; it was nearly lunchtime... "Oh yeah, i told Zain i'd pop in on refs... i've got to go but if you feel like talking give me a call, okay?"

Neil nodded, "Okay Suzie, thank you."

Suzie smiled, "Anytime...i should go... talk to you later."

Neil smiled after her retreating figure. "Yeah." He said quietly. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a photo of Andrea. That picture had been hidden away since she died. It had been too hard to look at then but now... Neil dusted it down and propped it up against a plant pot. Then, grinning he began tapping away at his computer.

* * *

Suzie walked out of the station and into the car park. She was about to get into her car when she heard someone call her name behind her. She spun round, coming face to face with Sam. "Hey, what's up?"

Sam pushed her hair back from her face. "I was just wondering how Zain is today?"

Suzie's eyes shone as she answered with a smile. "He's doing great... the doctor says he's making an excellent recovery." She reported.

"That's great Suzie, i guess you're heading to the hospital now.

Suzie nodded, "Yeah... you and Phil are going to drop by later, right?"

"Absolutely... i just need to go home and change, maybe grab a bite to eat..." Sam said.

"See you later then." Suzie said, climbing into her car.

**Half hour later...**

At the hospital, not wanting to interrupt anything Sam and Phil stood outside the door to Zain's ward.From the window the could see him and Suzie holding each other close, talking and exchanging intimate little kisses.

Suzie chose that moment to look up and see Sam and Phil hovering hesitantly by the door. She mouthed the words 'come in' at them, stood up and straightened her clothes."Hey" she said.

"Hi." Sam leaned over and kissed Zain on the cheek. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Zain smiled, "A little battered but i'll live."

"I want to say thank you." Sam began seriously. "You saved Phil's life, and as a result of that, ended up in a coma in here."

Zain waved away her thanks. "It's fine... i was only doing my job."

Sam was about to say something else but stopped when Suzie pulled her aside. "Let's go outside for a bit, give them two a chance to talk." She whispered.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "We're just going to get some coffee" she said aloud.Then they both walked out of the room leaving Phil and Zain alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so i know it's been a while since i updated this fic but things have been kind of crazy... I did try updating at the weekend but then the computer went all spazzy and then my internet connection was down for a whole 5 hours... but anyway... Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this fic, you're all fab. Hope you like this chapter... please read and review. Chapter 13 coming soon, once i've typed it all up... **

**luv yaz.**

**xXx Leanne xXx

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Phil and Zain sat in an awkward silence to begin with. "I want to say thanks." Phil said uncomfortably.

"But you just did."

"No Sam did – she's right…" He broke off.

"It's okay mate…"

Phil interrupted. "Zain?"

"What?" Zain asked.

"Let me speak, you know I don't do deep and meaningful and this is one of the hardest things I've ever done…you saved my life…nearly taking your own in the process… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I owe you one."

Zain nodded. "Okay mate." He thought about it for a moment. "Actually, there is something you can do." He lowered his voice a fraction.

"Go on!" Phil said, intrigued.

"Will you… will you be my best man?" He asked in a rush.

"You mean you and Suzie… no way… but congratulations." Phil said with his trademark grin. "Of course I will."

"Sshhh…I haven't asked Suzie yet though, I will do when I get out of this place."

"Haven't asked me what?" Suzie asked, catching what he said as she walked back in the ward followed by Sam.

"Oh nothing honey." Zain answered, wrapping an arm around her.

Sam came over and stood behind Phil. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah." He stood up, "I'll see you later."

Suzie made a move to get up. "I should go as well." She said. "I have to work this afternoon."

"Can we give you a lift back to the station?" Sam offered.

"Yeah thanks…I can leave my car here and pick it up when I visit later." She said.

"Shall we go?" Phil asked.

"Okay. Suzie you ready?"

Suzie nodded. "Yes." She leaned over and kissed Zain passionately. "I'll see you later babe." She murmured. She straightened up. "Love you!"

"I love you too." Zain called as she followed after Sam and Phil.

* * *

Mia walked into the pharmacy on Canley High street. She walked down the aisles until she found what she was looking for. She picked it up and walked over to the cash register. 

"That'll be £4.75." Said the woman on the till.

"Thank you." Mia replied, putting the brown paper bag into her handbag. She walked out of the shop.

Later at Mickey's house… 

She paced around nervously, while she waited for the test to process her results. She sipped from a cup of water with shaking hands.

Just then she heard a beep from the bathroom. Mia walked in there and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. If the result was positive she didn't know what she would do. Would Mickey stand by her? Could she cope with becoming a mother?

With trembling fingers Mia picked up the pregnancy test, she rolled it over and looked down to see the blue line. It was faint but it was there. She closed her eyes momentarily hoping that it was just a trick of the light. There was no mistake though. She was pregnant.

* * *

**Zain POV **

**I am actually shaking. What was I thinking? I can't ask Suzie to marry me. How can I? We haven't even been together that long. I want it to be romantic… would she like that? Would she want it to be private, like in bed? Or in public, in the middle of a restaurant...? I don't want to embarrass her. She's too good for me anyway. What am I doing with her? I just want it to be special. I love her so much I just want things to be perfect…I want her to be surprised. I hope Phil doesn't say anything.**

* * *

At the end of the day, Neil sat in his office finishing paperwork. He was the only one still in CID, with the exception of Suzie who was up to her neck in paper…literally. 

His mobile beeped. He flipped open the lid. There was a text from Andrea. 'Hey, I'm outside now – behind car park. Luv Andz x'

Neil smiled and picked up file. He put it away in the filing cabinet, grabbed his phone and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Suzie looked up from her writing. "You off now gov?" She asked.

Neil nodded, "Yeah, have a good weekend. Don't stay here too late." He said.

"I won't. Zain's coming home tonight so I'm going to finish this and then go over to St Hughes." She replied.

"Right…I'll see you on Monday." Neil finished, before walking out.

He walked through the car park and Andrea stepped out from the shadows. "Hey!" A smiled crossed her face.

"A grin lit up Neil's face. "Hey…I've missed you."

Andrea leaned up to kiss him. "Me too."

Neil took Andrea's hands in his. "Listen…what do you say to me taking you out tonight, to celebrate?"

Andrea thought about it for like a second. "I guess so." She said, a small smile on her face. "Where?"

"Restaurant." Said Neil. "I thought we could check out that new place on the other side of Canley." He finished.

"Andrea nodded. "Sounds great…I'd like to go home and change first though."

Neil unlocked his car. "Hop in, I'll drive you." He said.

* * *

Mia shivered as she picked up the phone. She wanted to keep this baby but she didn't think that Mickey would feel the same way. In fact she knew he wouldn't. He had told her more than once that children weren't part of his plan…at least not yet anyway. 

'But maybe if he knew, he'd change his mind' Mia reasoned with herself.

'No he wouldn't' Said the voice inside her head. 'Which is why it's better if he doesn't know anything about it.'

"St Hughes hospital, how may I help you?" Said a voice on the end of the phone.

Mia took a deep breath. "Yes…I'd…" She couldn't say it. "I'd like to book a termination." She whispered finally.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Hope you like this one. Please read and review. **

**xXx Leanne xXx**

Chapter Thirteen 

**Suzie walked into Zain's ward. He was sat up on the bed waiting for her.**

**She smiled. "Hey babe, how are you?" She asked.**

**Zain leaned up to kiss her. "Bored." He replied. "I can't wait to go home."**

**Suzie grinned, "And I can't wait to have you home." She answered.**

"**The doctor will be along to discharge me in a minute."**

"**Great!" Suzie lifted a bag onto his bed. "I brought you some clean clothes."**

"**Thank you!" Zain pulled Suzie towards him. "Come here." He brushed Suzie's lips with his own. He pulled her closer; she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the kiss.**

"Erm… excuse me." A doctor poked his head around the curtain, not wanting to intrude.

Suzie blushed. She pulled away.

"I'll just make a quick examination and then if everything's fine, you can go." The doctor explained.

"What about work?" Suzie shot Zain a look but didn't say anything.

"You can go back whenever you feel ready." The doctor said. "But you have to give your body time to heal. "He finished, giving Suzie a sideways glance.

Zain nodded. "Right."

The doctor pronounced Zain fit enough to leave but told him to come back if he felt at all unwell.

He and Suzie walked out to her car, Zain's arm wrapped around her. "I know I've said it before but don't you ever leave me." She murmured. She was unsure whether Zain had heard her though.

Evidently he had, because he squeezed her gently. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "So I guess it looks like you're stuck with me."

Mia heard the front door slam. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't let Mickey see her like this. He'd be bound to ask her what was wrong… She washed her face in the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked downstairs and came face to face with Mickey. "Hey!" She forced a smile.

Mickey put his arms around her. "Hi!" He stood back and surveyed her. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Mia lied.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…" He tried to think of a word…"emotional… all over the place…" was the best he could come up with.

"I'm fine… now can we please change the subject? How was your day?"

"It was fine." Mickey replied. He was puzzled. He knew there was something Mia wasn't telling him but he didn't know what. She obviously didn't want to talk about it so he didn't force the issue, but decided to try and find out what she was keeping from him.

Neil pulled up outside Andrea's flat. He stepped slipping a jeweller box in his pocket as he did so. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Andrea pulled open the door. "Hey!" Neil had dropped her off home a couple of hours ago to change.

Neil stepped inside. "Hi!" He replied pushing the door shut.

Andrea reached up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug., "Are you okay?"

Neil smiled. "I am now." He answered. "Are you ready?"

"Nearly…I just need to find some shoes." She replied.

Neil laughed. "Looks like we'll be here all night then." He said, having seen her extensive shoe collection – which consisted of over 300 pairs.

"I won't be long, I promise." She said, kissing him.

Neil grinned and shook his head. He sat down and started flicking through the day's paper.

Ten minutes later…

Neil was still sitting reading. He heard a heavy thud and Andrea screaming. He dropped the paper and ran upstairs. "Andrea?"

"In here!"

Neil entered Andrea's room to find her standing in the middle of her bead clutching a shoe. "What's wrong?"

"There…there was this giant spider… it crawled out of one of the shoe boxes… I threw a shoe at it and it ran somewhere." She replied.

Neil began to laugh. "Is that all..? I thought you were being murdered or something. You scared the hell out of me…"

Andrea smiled apologetically. "Sorry!" She said. She wrapped her arms around him. "But I found some shoes."

Neil shook his head, smiling. "So we can get going? I booked us a table at a restaurant on the other side of Canley… I thought there'd be less chance of you being spotted there."

Andrea nodded. "Yeah…" She answered. "Good idea."

Neil hesitated, choosing his words carefully before he next spoke. "You know, people will find out sooner or later… Sun Hill's a small place, news travels fast" He paused, reaching for her hand.

"What are you saying Neil?"

"I think… I think… it doesn't matter." Neil sighed.

"You think I should just tell people, don't you." Andrea said bluntly.

Neil shrugged, "well yeah, they were your friends… colleagues… I'm just saying that they have a right to know the truth…everyone still misses you." He finished.

Andrea's eyes filled with tears. She didn't speak for a few minutes. When she did her voice was shaking. "You're right" She said. "I know you're right but… but what if they all hate me for pretending all this time… what if…" Her voice trailed off.

Neil pulled her towards him. "That won't happen Andrea," He said, pulling her into a hug.

"How do you know?" She looked up at him.

"I don't." He admitted. "But you'll never know if you don't try…I'll come with you if you like."

"Will you?"

Neil nodded. "Of course I will, I won't let you do this on your own."

"Okay." Andrea said finally. "We'll tell them tomorrow!"

"Are you all right?" Sam asked Phil. "You've been very quiet!" She observed.

Phil shook his head. "I'm okay." He was thinking about Sam's birthday, which was in a couple weeks time. She didn't want a fuss but he wanted to do something special for her.

**Sam nodded. "Right, okay." She said. "I'm just going up for a bath…care to join me?" She asked with a grin.**

"**What?" Phil asked. He hadn't been listening, he was flicking randomly through a magazine, when he got a sudden idea. A grin flitted across his face. It was perfect. Sam repeated her question. "Oh… no thanks…" Phil answered. "You go ahead."**

**Sam shrugged, disappointed. "Well, okay." She replied.**

**Phil waited until he heard Sam's footsteps retreating up the stairs. Then he picked up the phone…**

**Half an hour later…**

**When Sam got out of the bath Phil was still on the phone. "So that's two tickets to Paris, three nights at the Rio Plaza." He confirmed in a hushed voice.**

**Sam walked down the stairs. She could hear Phil speaking but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. **

**She walked in the sitting room. Phil looked up. "Listen I've got to go." He said. "I'll see you soon." He finished, quickly hanging up.**

"**Who was that?" Sam asked. **

"**Oh …no one." Phil replied. He felt bad about lying to her but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Come here beautiful!" He changed the subject. **

**Sam walked over to him and straddled his lap. She kissed him. "Do you want me?" She teased.**

**Phil grinned. "You know I do." He said. He unbelted Sam's bath robe to reveal a short lace night dress.**

**Sam's hands expertly unbuttoned Phil's shirt. She ran her hands over his toned body before they fell to his trouser belt. She kissed him hungrily.**

**He moved his kisses, trailing them down her neck, sucking gently at her skin. "You are so sexy Sam!" He whispered.**

**Sam faltered, her hands shook as she fumbled with his belt buckle. Phil pulled her night dress over head. "What do you say we take this elsewhere?" He suggested. **

**Sam nodded, complying wordlessly. She wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and he carried her upstairs. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally found the time to post another new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and all the ones before that. I really appreciate it… Anyway, I hope you like this one. Please R&R as always and I'll try to update sometime soon.**

**Leanne xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Suzie's car pulled up outside her house. She grabbed Zain's bag and got out. "I can do that!" He protested.

"The doctor told you to take it easy!" She told him firmly.

"I hardly think carrying one bag is going to hurt," he said lightly.

"You'd be surprised, and I'm not taking any chances with you, not anymore." Suzie said, unlocking the front door. They stepped inside. "Home sweet home." She put his bag down in the hall. "Now can I get you a drink or anything?"

"I'll go for the anything!" Zain said, flirting with her, wondering how she'd respond.

Suzie grinned and pushed him up against the door, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zain asked.

"Nothing…it's just… I don't want to hurt you." She said, "Because of your chest and…"

Zain stopped her, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt." He said. He pulled Suzie towards him, ran a hand tenderly down her face and kissed her softly.

Suzie pulled away from him and led him into the dimly lit sitting room. He pushed her gently down onto the sofa. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she kissed him.

They kissed hungrily, Zain's hands started wandering and he began unbuttoning her blouse, Suzie reached for the belt on his jeans. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Zain said. They'd been together nearly four months and still hadn't slept together yet. He knew that if anything happened tonight, then there could be no going back.

Suzie nodded, "I'm sure." She said, and she was. She knew this was the next stage in their relationship and she wanted it to happen.

Zain carefully removed her shirt, and slid his hands round her back to undo her bra. Suzie wrapped her arms and legs around Zain and he carried her up to her room, still kissing her.

* * *

"Are you ready to order yet Sir?" A waitress walked over to Neil and Andrea's table.

Neil shook his head. They hadn't even looked at the menu yet. "Give us five minutes." He told her. He picked up the menu and passed it to Andrea. "So what you having?"

Andrea glanced down at it quickly. "I'll have the vegetarian lasagne." She said.

Neil raised his eyebrows. "You've gone veggie?" He asked.

She nodded, "yep, about…three months ago."

Neil gave the waitress their order and reached across the table, taking Andrea's hand. "I've missed you so much!" He said.

Andrea kissed him, "I've missed you too… there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think of you," she told him seriously.

"Can I get you another drink?" Neil asked, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Let me get these," Andrea said standing up. "Do you want a pint?"

Neil shook his head, "nah, get some champagne instead." He said.

Andrea walked over to the bar. While she was waiting for their drinks, she perched on a stool and chatted casually to the bar tender… not realising she was being watched…

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and soon enough it was Monday.

That morning Phil woke up earlier than Sam. He watched her sleep for a while before putting on his dressing gown and slippers and quietly going downstairs. Nearly half-hour later, he traipsed back up, carrying a silver tray. On it was a pot of tea, a plate of toast and an English breakfast. He put the tray down on the bedside table and drew back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to filter through.

Sam stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Phil standing by the bed. "Morning…" she mumbled sleepily.

Phil sat down and leaned over and kissed her softly. "Morning beautiful." He said, "I made you breakfast."

Sam sat up and Phil passed her the tray. "Thank you." She grinned, kissing him on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Jo, whose shift had just finished walked into the female locker room, completely shattered. She had been working the nightshift and because Sun Hill were short staffed at the moment she was working that afternoon.

As she pushed open the locker room door, she could hear someone crying. "Hello?" Jo called out. She walked past the loos and round the corner where the lockers were, to find Mia sitting with her head in her hands on one of the benches sobbing.

She went over to her and sat down beside her. She was surprised that she was there that early because normally Mia didn't start until nine. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Mia looked up and wiped her eyes. "Nothing," she lied, "I'm fine!"

"No you're not," Jo said, taking her arm. "Tell me, maybe I can help!"

Mia shook her head. "You can't." She said in a low voice. "If I tell you, you can't say anything to Mickey."

"I won't." Jo promised.

"I'm… having a baby." She choked out.

"Wow, congratulations." Jo said. "That's great news, why are you crying?"

"I'm not keeping it… I'm booked in for a termination at 4 o'clock," she said in a voice, which was barely audible.

"But why? Don't you want children?" Jo asked, curiously.

Mia nodded, "Of course I do but not yet, it's not the right time."

"Why won't you tell Mickey?"

Mia sighed, "look Jo, it's complicated… Mickey doesn't want a family just yet."

"Maybe if you talked to him about it, he'd change his mind?" Jo suggested.

"He wouldn't!" Mia answered, " and that's why it's best if he doesn't know…" She finished. "Please don't tell him Jo!"

She shook her head, "I won't." She reassured her, stifling a yawn. "It's not my place to say anything… but you should."

* * *

Suzie opened her eyes to find the space in the bed next to her empty. She sat up, just as Zain walked into the room. He sat on the bed and she pulled him close for their first morning kiss. "Morning babe," she whispered.

Zain grinned, "hey, honey." He leaned forward rolling her over onto her back.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She laughed.

Zain brushed her lips softly with his. He moved his kissed down from her mouth to her throat. "Well…" he began with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Suzie laughed, "It doesn't matter," she said. "Just shut up and kiss me!"

Zain did as he was told. Suzie wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his shirt. "I love you," He told her.

Suzie smiled, "That's what I like to hear." She whispered, "and I love you too…" She sat up, carefully pushing Zain off her. "And as much as I'd like to stay here, in bed with you, I don't think the DI would be too happy…"

"I think he's got more important things to worry about this morning." Zain told her darkly.

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked, confused.

Zain chucked her the days' paper. "Read that!" He said.

* * *

**So there we go! Hope you liked. Please R&R.**

**Leanne x**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK… this is the first fic I ever posted on here… so long ago now lol... I know it's been forever since I've updated this… to be honest I completely f OK… this is the first fic I ever posted on here… I know it's been forever since I've updated this… to be honest I completely forgot about it. People have probably lost interest in it, but I thought I'd post this chapter just to see. Anyway, reviews are muchly appreciated. Please Read And Review. Leanne xx **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"No way!" Suzie exclaimed. She didn't believe it. "I'd know… he'd have told me…" She looked down at the paper again as if by reading it again, it would suddenly all make sense. The headline read _'UNDERCOVER COP MAKES SHOCK RETURN (FROM THE DEAD).'_ "It's lying!" She said bluntly.

"But that picture…" Zain began.

"Proves nothing," cut in Suzie swiftly. "That could have been taken anytime when they were seeing each other…"

"But…" He interjected.

"I'll call him," Suzie said reaching across for her mobile, feeling sure that this was all some kind of mistake, which Neil would have an explanation for. She punched in his number, which she knew by heart, rather than searched her contacts for him. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited for him to answer

* * *

Neil's phone began to vibrate madly; he snatched it up hurriedly so as to not disturb Andrea. "Hello…" He said quietly.

"Tell me it's not true Neil…" Suzie said urgently.

"What are you talking about?" He said, confused.

"Have you seen the day's paper?" The brunette asked, leaning against Zain as she spoke.

"No…" He answered. "Hang on I'll go get it…" He knew that Andrea had it delivered.

There was silence on the end of the line, as Neil disappeared. "What's happening?" Zain hissed.

Suzie put her hand over the mouthpiece. "He's gone to get his paper…he hasn't seen it…"

Neil hurried into the hall, picking up the paper and unfolding it to read the headline. A look of shock passed over his face. How could they know? "I'm back…" He said into the phone, his voice level as he tried not to think of the implications keeping quiet about Andrea would have.

"Have you read…?" Suzie began.

"I've read it…" Neil interrupted.

"It's lying…" Suzie said. There was a silence. "Isn't it?" She said quietly.

Neil sighed. Everyone would know soon enough. He didn't stand to gain anything from keeping quiet. "No it's not lying… it's all true…"

"But it can't be? Andrea died in the fire… She's buried in Canley Cemetery…" Suzie tried to make sense of it all.

"No she isn't…"

Suzie paused… "I don't understand…" She said.

Another sigh, "neither did I…" Neil told her. "But the short of it is, Gabriel threatened to kill her… he left her to die in the explosion… she survived and thought that if she went back he'd hurt her… so she pretended she was dead…"

"But they recovered her body?" Suzie pointed out.

"It wasn't her… a civilian, somehow got in and tried to save her, but died. The body was too badly damaged to tell who it was… so Andrea thought she'd gotten away with it… She was going to turn up the next day, but then the papers said she was dead…"

"Oh…" Suzie didn't know what to say. "It's unbelievable…"

"Believe me I was more shocked than you when I found out." Neil said wryly. "Listen I've got to go… I'll talk to you about this later."

"Okay," Suzie answered. "Bye!"

"See you later."

Suzie rang off, looking stunned. "Well…" Zain asked questioningly.

She nodded. "It's all true…She's alive…"

* * *

"Oh my God…Phil!" Sam shouted.

"What is it?" Phil walked into the hall to find Sam standing there. "What's up?"

She held up the day's paper. "See for yourself…"

Phil read the section she was pointing to. "It can't be true…" He said.

"I know…" Sam answered absentmindedly – she was remembering all the hateful things she'd said to Andrea, how she'd lashed out at her before the station explosion – something she still felt guilty about after all this time. "They found her body!"

"Wonder if the DI knows he made the front page." Her husband commented.

"Never mind that… the DCI's going to do his nut… its all bad press for Sun Hill," she pointed out.

* * *

"Hey…Andrea… wake up!" Neil shook her urgently.

His lover stirred in her sleep, her eyes opening slowly. "Hey…" She smiled sleepily up at him.

He smiled down at her momentarily. "Honey… there's something you should know…"

Andrea looked at him, concern in her eyes. "What is it?" She asked, sitting up. He didn't reply, just dropped the newspaper in her lap. She read quickly through the article before looking up, panicked. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

"There's nothing you can do, except for tell the truth. You can't hide anymore Andrea!" Neil replied wrapping her in his arms.

"But I can't, Neil… I can't face everyone!"

"Yes you can, I'll be there, and it'll be okay…" He tried to reassure her.

"You promise?" She said softly.

"I promise," He kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you."

"Even after everything I've put you through?" Neil was about to reply when his mobile buzzed madly into life. "Leave it…" Andrea said quietly.

He looked at the caller display, "I can't," he said. "It's the DCI!" He picked up the phone. "Guv!"

"Is it true Neil?" DCI Meadows demanded angrily.

Neil sighed. "I guess you've seen the paper then," he answered.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Jack said.

"Yes, it's true. Andrea's not dead…" Neil confirmed, exchanging a look with her.

"How?" The DCI questioned.

"It's a long story," Neil said, knowing that his superior wouldn't accept that.

"One you won't mind explaining to me," Jack said sardonically, "I want you in my office in 40 minutes. Bring Andrea with you!"

"Yes Guv," DI Manson replied meekly. He was about to say something else, but Jack had already hung up.

Andrea leaned over and wrapped her arms around Neil's neck. "Who was that?" She asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"The DCI," he said. "He wants to see us…"

A worried look flitted across Andrea's face. "Both of us?"

Neil nodded. "Both of us," he confirmed, "in about half hour."

"I'm so sorry Neil," She said, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry for coming back, for making things complicated, I'll go…"

Neil stroked her shoulders soothingly. "Oh no you won't," he whispered. "I love you Andrea, and I always will… you belong here, with me…"

Tears rolled down her face, "But I can't go back there–" She started to protest.

"Yes you can, it's going to be fine… I'll be right there with you." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

Andrea broke out of the embrace, fiercely rubbing her eyes. She sighed. "Ok, lets get it over with!"


End file.
